skippyshortsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ask Skippy 21 - Resolutions
"Ask Skippy #21 - Resolutions" is the 21st episode of Ask Skippy. Synopsis A user called sallyfred94 — to which Skippy wonders if sallyfred94 is a boy or a girl — has written to Skippy and he / she — Skippy says "it" since the gender is unknown — asks, "do you have any NEW YEARS resoutions!?". Skippy says he has a billion of them because he is not only "the most perfect thing God ever made" and says there is nothing about him that needs to change since he believes that he is perfection; and so, he doesn't have any New Year's resolutions to make. He is interrupted by Finney coming in and shouts for Skippy to wait. When Skippy asks what he wants, Finney shockingly asks if he doesn't have any New Year's resolutions, to which Skippy says no and asks if he can blame him. Finney tells Skippy he thinks he has a few idea for him for New Year's resolution. Skippy doesn't believe him, but Finney tells him to just listen and Skippy reluctantly does so. Firstly, Finney tells Skippy that he can stop eating so much mustard and asks if he thinks he can do that, but Skippy says that mustard is lovely and it should be on every single thing people eat, such as bagels, Twizzlers, and ice cream. Skippy says that nothing should be without mustard and calls the New Year's resolution stupid. Secondly, Finney asks to try another one and tells Skippy he could stop stealing candy for babies. Skippy asks him if he is kidding him since it is so fun. He tells the boys and girls that he's not kidding them and to go out right now and try it, and that they should try stealing candy from a baby if they haven't. He then asks what babies are doing with candy anyway since they are too young and he says to ask their daddies. Skippy asks Finney what is next and he tells Skippy there is just one more. Getting a bit nervous, Finney cannot bring himself to ask Skippy the last question. Skippy is getting angry and impatient with Finney and orders him to spit it out and loudly asks what he wants to say. Finally, Finney asks Skippy if he could stop electrocuting people with his horrible electricity-shocking powers. Extremely devastated by this, Skippy cannot believe Finney just asked him to stop and immediately says no and electrocutes Finney as he screams in pain and whilst Skippy screams in anguish, making him explode. He says that it was a stupid question and tells sallyfred94 that he / she deserves to be electrocuted, too. He tells sallyfred that he / she knows he is perfect and that he / she should know from the start. Skippy tells sallyfred that he / she is about to meet electrocution and die. He proceeds to electrocute the screen at sallyfred94 while screaming in anguish, thus making it explode. Skippy then shouts, "STUPID!". The scene cuts to a montage saying, "HAPPY NEWYEAR!". Gallery Ask Skippy Resolutions.jpg Category:Season 2009 Category:Videos Category:Episodes Category:Ask Skippy Episodes